Mazikeen Demiurgos
Creation Mazikeen was created after Lucifer's Fall from Heaven. Despite his having his own 'kingdom', he found himself lonesome and wanted someone with whom he could share his existence. Having two fallen angels form her body from dirt and bones of others who'd fallen, Lucifer had her forged using a piece of his own divinity, the very force that gave him life. Before placing his divinity within her, he worked the soil to his own specifications, attempting to make a perfect being. Once this was completed, Lucifer broke his divinity and bestowed it upon the body. It is said that because of that, Mazikeen is not a true demon. She is also the only one that Lucifer ever had created. Jealous of the attention that Lucifer was focusing upon 'his creation' as the two old crones referred to her, they aimed to make her so hideous that he would cast her aside. Using blades to deform half her face, Atia and Elisha were horrified that it only endeared Mazikeen to Lucifer and each were sent to Lilith for punishment. As for Mazikeen, upon her waking, she discovered that she could not speak properly, but understood that Lucifer would not hurt her; that it was he who had her made. Their bond was instantaneous and has never been broken. The Formative Years From the beginning, Lucifer was seldom seen without Mazikeen by his side. She was not only his 'creation', but his lover and best friend. The two were inseparable and as time went on, her duties grew. On the occasions Lucifer left Hell, Maze would oversee things in his place. She could not sit on his throne, given that she was not an angel, but Lucifer had one created for her. She left no question; she was the Queen of Hell and Lucifer's closest adviser. This was something that enraged many, but they were left powerless to deal with. Despite her attempts to get along with all, it did little good, as most saw her as being beneath them. It was in this time that Lucifer began to consider that Mazikeen needed help in asserting herself. Zaphkiel (Valak) often gave her a hard time, but left her to her duties, not willing to take up the position of ruler. Lilith oversaw the armies and often kept at Mazikeen's side, teaching the younger demon all of what she knew. The two had a close relationship, though they occasionally butted heads. Maze, as Lucifer called her, showed a fascination and proficiency with weapons. Blades, in particular, held a place in her heart, as she had seen Lucifer himself brandish them. In honor of her creation some years later, he had two rounded blades forged for her; blades that he would only let her have once she completed training under Lilith and the Lilim. He had decided that should the need arise, he would require a bodyguard and he wanted Maze to be able to defend herself. She had the stamina of an angel and Lucifer hoped, the savagery of a demon. Bringing her to Lilith one day, he left her in the elder demoness's care and thus, her training to become one of the Lilim began. Lilith did not go easy on Maze, rather she was rougher on her than anyone else. All the luxuries that Mazikeen was used to as the consort of Lucifer, were denied her. Many times the half-faced demon wanted to give up but was not allowed to. Amongst them was the mask used to cover her deformed face. It left her the subject of ridicule, the one thing that Maze was (and remains) sensitive about. Once she finally began to make progress, she advanced to the top quickly. She excelled in hand to hand combat, swordplay, and knife fights. She was proficient in whatever was thrown at her. The savagery that Lucifer hoped was within her, reared its head whenever she accepted a challenge for a bout. It could only be satiated by torturing/hurting others. Maze proved herself before all the denizens of Hell within their coliseum, where she battled with one of the Lilim--whom she beheaded when he ventured to insult Lucifer after she had been going to show him mercy. She was no longer seen as weak; she was seen for the demon Lucifer knew she could be. From that day forward, he would not allow anyone but Maze to protect him, though he did occasionally, have to tell her to stand down if he didn't want someone dead. It was also at this time that Lilith and Lucifer bestowed the position of 'torturer' upon Maze. She took great pleasure in torturing the souls of the guilty who entered Hell. It was not uncommon to hear their screams from miles away. She became known as 'Hell's Best Torturer' and with good reason.